Speckles Jr The Tarbosaurus
by TunaNoodleSoup
Summary: Hello all Dino King fans out there, this is my fan made continuation of the first movie, in none other than Speckles, Jr's perspective (I made her a girl because I thought the new movie for the 2nd Dino king had her being a mom I was wrong but idc he's a girl now deal with it :U) Comment your opinions please, favorite & share! Happy reading and please enjoy! It Wont be discontinued
1. Speckles Jr The Tarbosaurus

Just a few days ago, the memories still vivid in her mind, Speckles Jr. and her father, Speckles had escaped from the ocean pass and had found a den in the lush greenery surrounding them. She opened her eyes, blinking away sleep, Jr. lifted herself and as her body continued to wake up, she began to feel her hunger knawing at her. "Daddy!" Jr. squeaked as her father opened his eyes slowly, and yawning pushed himself off of the ground. Looking at him the last memories of her siblings and her mother resurfaced, but she pushed them down. _No time for grieving, it only makes you weak and only the strong survive. _"I'm hungry!" Jr. squeaked again.

"I know Jr." Speckles answered. "I know."  
"Are you gonna hunt then?!" Jr. scolded hungrily, she wanted food and she wanted food now, as in right NOW! "All we have been doing is sleeeeeeeeping all day and all night." Jr. complained.  
"Alright alright, I'll go see what I can find, you stay here where it's safe." Her father gave in, as he began to trot out of the cave sniffing, he paused and looked at her dead in the eye. "Do not leave here under any circumstance understand?" Her father said sternly. Jr. nodded, enthusiastic for food.

Jr. rolled the rock back and forth back and forth, back and forth. _Uhg this is so boring, he's been gone for hooooooooours and I'm huuuuuuuuungry. _She complained to herself, abandoning her rock rolling she scampered towards the entrance as she thought she heard footsteps, her hope only rose as she heard sniffing, until she herself sniffed. This was not her father. Jr. sucked in a breath as she scampered deeper into the cave, looking around for a hiding spot, her heart was racing and her breath has already quickened, she heard claws scraping just outside the entrance as she turned around, she new she only had a few seconds to hide. Jr. dived into a small dip that a bit of the wall circled around it to conceal it from the exit, she tried her best to make her breath quieter, but it was hard with her heart racing so fast she though it could fly out of her chest! She held her breathe as the tapping came closer, and closer. They sounded distinctly like footsteps, quick ones, maybe it was a small dinosaur? She crouched as the tapping got close enough that she could hear it sniffing. _Uh oh I forgot about scent, oh I'm an idiot. _She scolded herself, she crouched lower hoping she could make herself disappear, she tipped up her head, she stiffened as a head came around the corner, it's face to floor as it sniffed it hadn't noticed her yet. But as it started to turn around, she could no longer hold in her breathe, her lungs aching she had no choice but to exhale as quietly as she could, but as soon as she did, the creature turned around, and quick as a blink, it lunged.


	2. The Forest

Speckles Jr. closed her eyes preparing for death but there was nothing... She opened her eyes and found her father and in his jaws the dinosaur, his eyes sparkled with relief and fear, her probably did too she reflected as she stumbled out of the small dip, her bones felt like jelly and she collapsed on the floor with relief. Speckles dropped the kill on the floor and lay down looking at her. She understood and got up and wobbled over to the bird and ate, it tasted a lot better since she knew it was about to kill her... then it got killed.

Her father let out a sigh and closed his eyes, once Speckles Jr. finished eating she snuggled up close to him, her blue eyes glittering with exhilaration as her eyes began drooping she closed them and let sleep wash over her.

Sleep was nothing but peaceful. Jr. whipped open her eyes as loud sounds roared around her, she looked around suddenly aware that she was stranded in the forest with nobody but herself. Suddenly massive forms crashed through the trees, they were fighting. As one got the grip on the others neck they pushed the other into the ground causing imbalance for the rest of the body, that came tumbling down like a rockfall, and she looked away as she heard a blood curdling crunch as the spine was broken by the other dinosaur. Jr looked closer as she crouched down, concealed by the leaves, or so she thought. The more she looked at this broken dinosaur, the more it looked like...

Jr jumped up gasping as she looked around she realized she was once more in the cave, swallowing her fear her father had opened his eyes and grunted in question. She looked away, she had did not want to talk about the dream, nor the dinosaur who had been the one too fall by the other. She stumbled too the carcass until the shock whirled away and she began eating until she was full again, yearning for fresh air as the cave air felt stuffy, she left the cave and sat outside.

The bright sun warmed the land before her, as it rose higher into the sky, everything became bright and she listened and watched as the world woke. Pterosaurs flew over the trees as she heard other dinosaurs roaring on the plains and in the forest itself. She watched as a dragonfly flew past only to be lapped up by a frog, she was surprised by how far the tongue had stretched but soon it noticed her and hopped away, stopping her from analyzing it more closely, she looked behind her as she heard the footsteps of her father as he brought himself out of the cave, the sun lit his face and glittered on his scales, she rubbed herself affectionally against his leg before scampering off to explore, she was careful not to head into the forest but stay in the view of her father. Though to be honest to herself... _I'm mostly staying away because of that nightmare, otherwise it would be fun too explore! _She thought, but she told herself as her father looked away, giving her the opportunity to scamper into the trees. _What could go wrong?_


	3. Survivor

A lot, in fact, could go wrong in a forest. Especially if your a small, alone and vulnerable baby dinosaur. Jr, unknowing of the potential death sentence she was leading herself into, ran deeper into the forest, enjoying the noises of the crickets and birds chirping around her. She felt safe with the dense shrubs and trees making perfect cover if she had to hide, but soon when she was starting to get bored of walking around sniffing every tree and every footprint she heard her father calling for her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around and began noisily blundering towards where she had heard the call, but soon she felt as if she was turned around. The scents were still fresh in her mind and she still felt safe as she could smell each scent she had already noticed. Some sap on the tree there, a stale scent of a dinosaur brushing against a leaf here- But a new scent hit her nose and she froze. _I haven't smelt that before, it doesn't smell like a shrub, and squashed bug or a small bird fluttering around squawking at the top of its lungs. _Suddenly she didn't feel safe, and she was suddenly aware of how big the trees were around her. _I shouldn't be here..._

She thought before turning around and continuing forward, she was lost within seconds. She didn't know where she was. She called out hopelessly for her father. Though Jr was painfully aware of how loud it sounded and how everything around her, every bird and bug suddenly quieted. She heard faint footsteps and she called out happily again. Her dad was here and he would surely help her! But this was not her father, the same scent hit her nose and she turned and ran again, she kept running half blinded by the amount of ferns that kept slapping her nozzle, Jr lost her footing on some mud and fell, she heard teeth snap where her neck would have been if she didn't slip. She tried to get up, but mixed with the mud and the fact she had tiny arms. Jr couldn't pull herself up.

She looked up and saw something huge, she wasn't sure what it saw. Perhaps another Tarbosaurus? It has small enough arms. She thought as the giant creature leaned towards her, opening its maw to reveal sharp teeth, lines of them. She screeched in fear. "FATHER HELP ME PLEASE!" Jr's desperate call echoed around the forest. Another roar answered it, she recognized it as her fathers, although it was just too far for her to understand she knew he was coming and the creature realized as well as it snapped forwards and looked around, growling as if it was annoyed about having to wait for dinner. In the meantime Jr managed to wriggle herself upright and she hurtled into the nearest bush, as she did so she heard a sudden roar and a loud thump. Once inside the mushroom shaped fern she turned around and saw her father facing off with the dinosaur, even though the other dinosaur was at least a quarter smaller than her father it did not break eye contact or show any fear, she noticed that its legs looked very powerful, a dinosaur made for running, that explains why it kept pace with her run through the forest. On the same note Jr was a baby and not very fast at all.

She watched in fear as they lunged at each other, the mud flew under each footstep and she saw her father lunge towards the dinosaur, although the both of them were slightly clumsy in each attack from the slick mud underfoot Jr's father had gotten a good hold on the smaller dinosaurs neck. Jr thought this could be a easy win and an easy dinner! But she was mistaken as the dinosaur slipped and crashed under her fathers weight, but it seemed as if the dinosaur had planned this as when it fell it had curled its hind legs over its belly so when her father crashed down on top of it still gripping its neck the mysterious dinosaur ripped her father off by kicked him into the air. Her eyes widened in fear and awe as she saw teeth disconnect from her fathers jaws as the dinosaur kicked him. Her father roared in pain and the other dinosaur quickly got up and lunged at her father while he was recovering his shock from the sudden pain, and probably recovering his breath.

The dinosaur locked its broad jaws into his neck and threw him at the ground. Jr's father fell and the dinosaur planted its foot on his chest before locking its jaws with her fathers neck. She turned around and fled, but she did not escape a blood curdling crack. She hoped it wasn't her father, it couldn't be her father? he couldn't die yet could he? She needed him. She blindly ran through the forest. She suddenly burst from the trees into the plains once again, but she did not stop running.

(The creature by the way is a Carnotourus just so you can imagine what it looked like a little better. Speckles Jr. doesn't know this but now you do and your probably slightly less confoozled! :D)


	4. Believe

Jr woke up a day later to the sound of waves crashing and churning in the sea, she had ran very far from the forest and the memory of what happened that day. Yawning she got up. Jr was miserable, after loosing her father she didn't know what to do but she had only one thought other than her grief and why this had to happen to her. _I must survive for him. _She thought as she pulled herself up out of the shade of a rock. _I have to believe I will survive, I have to try too or he has just died for me, and for no good reason if I let myself die._

Jr walked around the sandy shore, she didn't know where she would find water. She had already tried to drink the ocean, which she found was very icky tasting and only made her thirstier! The wet sand half stuck to her feet and Jr halfheartedly tried to shake it off to no avail, it didn't help that there were rough rocks that hurt a lot, but Jr did not notice.

She mourned the loss of her father as she finally found something new on the beach, there were loads of flying dinosaurs and large rocks jutting into the sky. With a jolt she remembered a story that her father told her of how he stole a egg from a Pteradon for food! These must be Pteradon and she could try to steal their eggs for food! At least she had to believe she could do this, or she didn't know what might happen if she didn't find food or water. She crouched, she had stalked all the way up to the top of the rock, squirming her way around in the shadows and in little nooks and crannies. She had finally found a nest so she looked around, she could see a few flying above but she thought they weren't the owners, hopefully not anyway, she climbed out of the little nook she was in and scrambled up a little bridge to the nest, looking inside there were a few eggs! Jr quickly took one and turned back and slithered back down to the crack she had been hiding it, but as she thought she was gonna make it she dropped the egg inside the crack as something pulled her back outside, she fell over on her side as she heard a bird like roar from above her, looking up she saw one of the flying things, accept, not in the air.

She yelped as the Pteradon threw down its beak at her, barely missing her as she rolled to one side. Jr flipped herself right side up and ran for the hole, but just before she made it inside, the Pteradon's beak connected with her tail, it picked her up and threw her against the rock from the angle she was thrown in her tail hit the rock first and the rest of her body was hurtled into her tail that was in between her and the rock wall. Jr roared in pain as her tail suddenly filled with pain as she landed. She threw herself up and bolted into the cave despite of the throbbing pain in her tail which made her feel sick, she heard a angry squawk from outside, which was probably from the angry Pteradon that lost its egg and its meal. The egg was still here however, and ignoring her extreme pain the best she could she was still very hungry and very thirsty, although she knew she would still have to find water later for now she had food and that is what mattered.

Jr ate the egg, it was delicious and filled her up quickly, even though her tail was screaming in pain and it looked like it was bleeding and badly bent, maybe it was the lighting that made it look that way? She hoped. Jr lay down, she was finally full, though still thirsty. Jr rested her head on the cave floor and somehow fell asleep even though the horrible pain from the end of her tail felt like it would forever keep her awake. Just before she fell asleep, she remembered fondly of the time she had scolded her father to get her some food faster, she smiled to herself as quietness dragged her into sleep.


	5. Food-Chain

Jr found no comfort in her sleep as she used too. Her dreams were plagued with the death of her family, her siblings, her mother and now her father. _It was my fault he died, if only I'd stayed in the stupid plains as he asked me too. _She told herself as she painstankly watched the memories of each death flood her dreams but it was too much for her, after all she was still a juvenile.

Jr leaped up smacking her head on the roof of the small den. She collapsed back down in pain as her head seared for a few long moments, sighing as the pain cleared enough for her to get up, she had tried to not remember anything about her past but now that her father had passed, no thanks to her, she had nobody. _Maybe I should have died instead. _She thought gloomily as she dragged herself back down the passage she had used to climb up to steal the egg.

Once she was off of the nesting rock the pteradons used she climbed back into the grass lands although she doubted anything would be here. She pulled her feet along the ground, she sighed again. She didn't know why she thought that her father would want her to survive when she got him killed. She was about to wail aloud when she heard something else swishing against the grass. She instinctively crouched, sniffing. She peaked through the grass unsure of what she had smelled. She saw a dinosaur that was about her size and had a big round skull, she thought for a moment, she hadn't heard of this dinosaur before, although she guessed it was a herbivore. Suddenly she realized it was not alone, it had a smaller version of itself nearby its legs, a juvenile!

Jr crouched deeper steadying herself she prepared to pounce once the smaller one moved farther away. But she forgot about HER scent, not only could she smell them, but they could smell her as well! The adult roared a warning and the baby stopped wondering around, but as the adult paniced to see which side the predator was on they failed to realize she was behind them. Jr thrust herself forward quickly planting her jaws into the flesh of the juvenile pulling it backwards the mother quickly whirled around almost smashing Jr accidently with its tail, but as the mother turned around Jr had already picked up the much smaller juvenile in her mouth and started running back the way she came.

She heard the anguish of the roars that followed, luckily for her it seemed the adult of this species was the size of a juvenile Tarbosaurus so the juvenile of that species was a easy kill for her. She found a small patch of trees and ferns and hid there while she ate. Jr stuffed herself untill there was only a little left on the bones of her prey and she was about to fall asleep happily with her diet fufilled without needing slimy eggs when, of course because Jr couldn't have a single moment of peace to herself it seemed, a pack of raptors burst from the ferns surounding her, there wasn't much left on the meal but she was too indignant to just let these pack of intruders have them. Probably would have been better if she had just turned tail and let them fight over the morsels but Jr was sick of having to run from everything, if she had not already killed the baby the mother probably would have chased her high and low.

She growled back at the threatening pack, there were only three of them about her size. She studied them they had short feathers and they seemed to have a plan already as they had surrounded her, suddenly she realized there were three of them and one of her. She turned quickly as the first raptor began approaching and she fled out of the small circle of trees. _Guess I've got to find more shelter now._ Jr thought, though as she searched through the grass her mind drifted back to her family, once here now gone. She imagined the story that her father told her before the accident she led him into about how he met Blue Eyes, her mother. For a moment she was back in the cave with her father next to her gazing softly at her.

_"After I stole that chunk of meat from that mangy One Eye another female Tarbosaurus appeared over the ridge, at first I was unwilling to share my meal, but I saw how skinny she looked and how beautiful she looked with her blue eyes, thats where I got her name from, we bit into the meat together and thats how I met your mother."_

Jr sighed with anguish she would never hear him again... _Maybe thats not true, they all still live on in side of me... _Jr argued with herself. She looked around her, the successful hunt fresh in her mind. _Maybe I am meant to survive._


	6. Should I

_Maybe I should survive_. The thought echoed in her mind like a dream, still looking around her for a place to sleep she felt her feet crushing the long grass under her. It crunched loudly each time she broke a old and withered stem, she felt very vulnerable and even more noisy. She noticed that as she suddenly started walking up a slope still pushing her way through grass that there was a forest ahead of her, but not of normal trees. Of trees that were shaped like cones. Pine trees she remembered her father explaining the wilderness to her from inside their cave.

Should I go back there? No the dangerous dinosaur might still be there, I don't wanna see one of those again. But I want to go back, I was born there... But where do I even start to find the same place? She was shook out of her thoughts when she heard grass crunching behind her, she looking behind her but saw nothing but she felt eyes on her. She scampered through the grass, cringing as it was only louder as she ran through the old stems, at least the younger green stems were less noisy. She quickly made it to the Pines and she dived straight into them.

Speckles Jr. didn't quite know what she was running from but she really didn't want to find out anyway as she pushed her way through the dense forest. Quickly, she learned, Pines smelled a lot more 'tree-like?' more sap stuck to her as she pushed through the stems that scratched her. She nearly closed her eyes as too not get thwacked in the eye by one of the strong branches. Still worried about whatever was near her she was getting tired and had no idea where she was in the forest, it was so dense with the trees and the smell of sap and pine needles that covered the ground nearly drowned her when she attempted to use her nose to find a way out. Feeling lost and unsure Speckles Jr. just pushed her way under one of the pines, she huddled next to the thin tree trunk and wrapped her tail around and made sure she was completely concealed. Suddenly she heard footsteps pressing towards her. She held quiet and steadied her breathing to a almost silent pace, she was nearly holding her breathe but she new how that would go if she tried to hold it.

She couldn't see much which was a good and bad thing, they couldn't see her as much as she could see them. But she heard the familiar noises of a Raptor pack as they neared. _Must be the ones who stole my food_. Speckles Jr. guessed. They're feet thumped against the ground as they neared, her heart pounded in her chest as she crouched frozen and stiff. Speckles Jr. waited as she heard sniffing and tapping, brushing against the trees until the noises got quieter. Still then she did not move, she rested her head down on the ground quietly and she still made sure she was as close to 'wrapped around the tree trunk' as she could get, she suddenly realized how much she had grown.

Speckles Jr. had still envisioned herself smaller and more hatchling like, but now she noticed how muscled her legs had gotten, and longer as well! Her tail as well was longer. Suddenly she also realize she felt stronger? Can you even feel stronger? She shrugged, looking at herself as her eyes grew tired and her heart beat calmed she breathed slower as she felt sleep drawing her in. _Guess I'm an sub adult now? Seemed fast, maybe cause I've been half dying around every corner. Sure keeps life interesting when you nearly have a stroke every minute. _She mused with herself as she closed her eyes. I'll find a way to get back 'home' she conceded with her still conscious mind that had not yet been allowed to sleep. But soon her mind quieted and the rest of her did so as well and she drifted into a quiet and dark sleep, with thankfully. No nightmares but no dreams.


	7. Lost But Not Alone

Speckles Jr. Jolted upright, she cringed as she smashed her scull into one of the low branches. Her eyes drooped still not quite fully awake, she forgot why she had suddenly woken when she heard it again. A large footstep coming from beside her, a few trees away. Which wasn't a long distance, quickly and quietly Speckles Jr. un twined her back legs and tail from the tree stump and pushed herself up slowly. She was trying not to let her tail show still as she angled herself in a twisted uncomfortable position through the tree branches so she could stand. She couldn't hear what it was nearby but suddenly. _**_SNAP_**_****.**** She jumped slightly, she pushed her way out of the tree she was hiding in no longer feeling safe, she looked around her heart racing and now wide awake. She didn't hear anything until she heard a sudden loud noise behind her, another stomp but now it was coming closer and it was coming quick. Whatever it was it knew she was here.

She turned the opposite direction of the movement and pushed her way through the trees. As she ran she felt her legs stretching as each muscle stretched and compacted with each stride, her foot hit the ground and she felt it impact the needle strewn cover of the soft mushy soil beneath. She turned between trees but whatever was behind her seemed to know exactly where she would be next. She twisted she turned but it always sounded behind her. Growing tired she whirled around, opening her jaws in a threatening roar. Suddenly she looked down and saw a small dinosaur, looking up at her with friendly eyes. _How had this made such loud noises..._ Her thought was answered as a second dinosaur burst from the trees, Junior quickly recoiled as the dinosaurs jaws snapped where her head had been a second before. It snarled threateningly and Speckles Jr. analyzed it.

Speckles Jr. backed up from the snarling Tarbosaurus. At closer inspection she saw it was a sub adult quite like her, but unlike her a male. The what seemed like a juvenile at its protection she was unsure about. She locked eyes with the fellow sub adult and it shut its mouth. As if on a silent que both sub adults took a step forward, their heads met one another in an awkward bump but they sniffed each other friendlily and cautiously. Speckles Jr. let out a short growl of friendliness. They didn't speak but the small juvenile by their feet sniffed curiously without caution at Juniors leg, she lowered her head and huffed at the small dinosaur. It jumped back and hid behind its older friend. Looking at them even closer she saw their ribs were sticking out and they were quite frail.

Speckles Jr. shook her head in the direction she had decided to go. She had no idea what direction this was. As she remembered her den that she had decided to try to find last night, she started along where she had pointed and she heard footsteps behind her, although they still seemed hesitant and wary as if she might turn around rip their throats out at any moment. Which was a possibility as Speckles Jr. started feeling her own hunger naw at the edge of her consciousness. She ducked beneath whatever branches she could and forced her way through others, she had no idea where she was going but she tried to act like she did. She felt safer than ever now that she had a group although Speckles Jr was wary just as well. The footsteps behind her slowly became her own, she once glanced behind her confused as if she was only hearing her own but she had found the male sub adult had fallen in step with her, the juveniles footsteps could not be heard easily among her own but she was sure it did not match their pace as it scampered between their legs, occasionally letting out little squeaks as it almost got squashed by a large foot.

The pine forest was dark. Jr knew that very well very soon especially at night. She was still wary as her legs grew tired and she felt her muscles aching. Turning her head to the sky the faintest stars started to show. They had been walking for nearly a day. Even the energetic juvenile had stopped rampaging around, the sub adult looked relieved at this and even more so when Speckles Jr. called their expedition for a halt, she pushed her way under the biggest tree nearby. Which was very big, its pine branches stretched out for almost her length jaw to tail, an old tree yet anything but frail. There was plenty of room for the juvenile and the sub adult to crawl in. They both joyfully lay down beside her, not touching her but the juvenile lay tucked close to the male sub adult.

Speckles Jr. watched them closely, the silence was broken as the juvenile started snoring. The other sub adult sighed. "I'd suppose you'd want to know our names?" The male sub adult said out loud, Jr nodded. "I'm Speckles Jr." She stated quietly. "She's Dactyl." The sub adult also spoke quietly, pointing his nose toward the slumbering juvenile tucked beside him. "My sister." He finished. So it's a female and his sister Speckles Jr. repeated to herself "And yours?" Speckles Jr. asked him. "Hunter." His eyes flashed in the moonlight revealing a cold wild insanity about them. Then he rested his head on the ground, and shut his eyes. Speckles Jr. twitched, slightly worried then the feeling passed and she rested her head as he did. He was just as wild as her, who knows maybe her eyes flashed as well, momentarily showing what she had been through, her sadness, her wildness, her keen eyed caution. She closed her eyes and she was pulled into a restless dreamless abyss of darkness although she willed herself unsuccessfully to dream about the good times. To dream about her family before she was alone. But now she was not alone. But before she slipped completely away, she had a single thought. Sides their sibling kinship bond that both Dactyl and Hunter shared, why did they seem without family just as Speckles Jr. was without her own?


	8. Way Home

Speckles Jr. slowly woke up, she opened her maw feeling the taste of the pine forest tickle her nostril and bathe on her tongue as she took a deep breath in before clamping her jaws shut quickly. She opened her eyes in the moment she did and saw Hunter, the young male Tarbosaurus next to her jump in surprise, accidentally smashing his scull into one of the strong thousands of tree branches. He flopped his head back down with a growl of pain closing his eyes. Dactyl, the juvenile, got up more slowly and nuzzled her brother until he opened his eyes and slowly raised his head once again. Speckles pushed herself up and through the tree in one swift movement. She felt her tail swing around as she stopped herself once out of the tree and standing in her full height. The sun was rising in the far of the Pine Forest and Speckles Jr. felt the moment take her elsewhere. She opened her mouth once again, momentarily tasting for any other scents than the pines and sap and the scent of her newfound pack or yesterdays scent of them. As the quick moment passed with no knew unknown scents she roared. It was a quick roar but quite loud, her once small voice had transformed into a deep growling roar. The sound echoed around the trees, nothing answered her but bunches of smaller birds erupted from higher up in the tree, where Pteradons dove from the high skies seeing easy prey and caught what birds they could.

Dactyl and Hunter followed her out of the tree more slowly, Dactyl immediately looked up at the sky as Speckles Jr. lowered her gaze onto Hunter and Dactyl analyzing them once more. Dactyl was a grayish blue color as Hunter was more of a brown color, maybe a little red tinted like clay Speckles Jr. noted to herself. Hunter had been slowly tilting his head to the side in a submissive action, and only now did Junior realize this movement. He did not meet eye contact with her but maintained his stance until she whipped around, gently bonking Dactyl on the head with her tail, she felt the juveniles softer teeth bite her tail tip then let go immediately as she heard a huff from Hunter as she guessed he had pushed her away. _I guess I'm in charge then... _Speckles Jr. continued her path she had decided on slightly confused as she seemed to unknowingly become the packs dominant member, she felt the sun warm her back as she continued her way._  
_  
The day blended together as they pushed through countless trees, shoving their way through thickets of bushes. Occasionally stopping for a nibble of berries here and there. Speckles Jr. still felt not that hungry but she felt as if she could feel her companions hunger with each step she took. She glanced back time to time when there wasn't a branch to push her way through or a younger tree to shove to the side. They continued in the same direction until Speckles Jr. felt the sunlight ease off of her scales, her head bent downwards with fatigue she stopped, pulling her head from the ground and looking up. The sun was gone from the sky and the stars were starting to show. Suddenly. with a jolt, this night sky seemed familiar and a memory emerged inside of her mind.

Speckles and his daughter sat outside of their den both watching the sky as the stars sparkled and seemed to dance among the bright night that it was, they could see colors twisting through the sky. "Daddy?" Speckles Jr. asked, her father tilted his head to her questioning gaze. "Is Mommy and my siblings up there?" Speckles twitched with unseen grief from his daughters eyes, he thought about the question for a second. "Yes, they're up there watching us." He confirmed, to which his daughter growled happily and returned her gaze to the sky, as if choosing which stars could mark her lost family.

Speckles Jr. was shook out of her memory as she heard a thump behind her, she jumped around and saw the young juvenile on the ground. She realized how skinny they looked each bone easy to see, Hunter nudged his sister but Dactyl did not move. He growled in fear of his dying sister. Speckles Jr. bent down and gently picked up the juvenile in her jaws, careful not to clamp down to hard. She steadied her head evenly and looked up, slightly tilted her head up as her eyes strained to see the stars. She recognized one of them, the brightest star she had called her mothers star. She remembered that it was almost perfectly above her den, she turned herself to the left slightly rearranging her path to the star and continued. She quickened the pace with excitement as she felt herself sure footed at last. She heard footsteps as Hunter kept pace with her. Suddenly pushing through a last tree she nearly fell over as it moved easily unlike the thicker cluster of branches they were used too. Catching herself Speckles Jr. was on grass yet again. The soft stems flattened under her and she heard Hunter slowly push his way out after her. She studied the plains and noticed a hill in the distance as the plains dipped down near it. She had barely spotted it in the darkening light but even in the dim light she knew she recognized it, the dip led to the familiar forest and farther the beach. She continued towards it finally feeling her hunger crawl into her mind, she stumbled feeling weak suddenly as she neared her destination. Hunter crept in beside her as Speckles Jr. continued stubbornly toward her den.

She paused mid step as a long and deep roar carried across the plains. Turning her head to where she saw the sound she dropped Dactyl in her fear. She looked at the figure that was hurtling towards them with speed she only knew from one creature she had seen. She saw the scars that it had bore during the fight. The dinosaur who killed her father. Suddenly Speckles Jr. felt hatred spring into her, she growled starting towards it but a tail swung into her side, sending her to the ground. She struggled on the ground as she was unable to get up, she was caught in panic until she realized the creature was sprinting towards the running Hunter with Dactyl in his mouth as they sprinted in a panic where they had just escaped from, Hunter must have hit her so she didn't attack the thing, which was smart. They ran towards the pines in determination but she knew they wouldn't make it. She twisted herself so that she was perfectly on her belly and she pushed herself up. Muddy water ran down her scales as she suddenly noticed how wet the plains were. She turned her head to her pack mates, the dinosaur was nearly on them. Speckles Jr. ran towards them, she felt her feet slamming into the wet grass, puddles splashing up her dry scales. She was closing the distance on them, she hadn't even looked at the quick dinosaur until that moment when she decided to check. It was right next to them. She stumbled in her shock. Falling to the ground. She lifted her head in disbelief and fear of her friends as she hit the ground. The dinosaur had rammed itself into them. In the dim light the stars were the only light, but she could see well enough. Enough to see the dinosaur grapple Hunters neck and skidded around him in a semi circle, much to fast to stop immediately, using Hunter as leverage before pushing him to the ground. Dactyl screeched in fear. Speckles Jr.'s heart stopped, in that moment it all came back to her. She saw her father in Hunters place she couldn't let him die a second time. She tried to stand but she couldn't. Speckles Jr. watched as Hunter roared in pain and fury as he rolled himself around on his back, so he could face the dinosaur with his own teeth, albeit still on the ground. She felt herself choke back her memories as she pushed herself to her own feet. She growled in her own silent rage as she took a step towards the dinosaur who had killed her father, and whom she would **never **let kill another.


	9. Determination

She growled in her own silent rage as she took a step towards the dinosaur who had killed her father, and whom she would **never **let kill another. Speckles Jr. raced towards Hunter on the ground struggling, she covered the distance between them as she felt her heart beating as she felt panic rise, she pushed it down as she ran. Closer she could see the fight in detail, the blood on Hunters scale and the dinosaur who was attacking him, he was still on his back wiggling around so that his feet always faced his opponent, Dactyl had sneaked away she noticed as she saw her tail tip enter the pines. Good, that was her main worry gone. The dinosaur had its back to her when she reached them, its gaze fixed on Hunter waiting for an opening it had not noticed Speckles Jr.'s approach.

Speckles Jr. barreled into the dinosaur, it stumbled in its surprise and she grabbed its neck twisting towards her, it slipped as she pulled it off its feet. She lost her grip as it fell suddenly, but quickly she leaned downwards and pushed its neck into the grass, she pushed down hard on its neck, she felt the dinosaurs warm blood seeming to fill her mouth endlessly, she felt her teeth touch bone as she bit down. In the corner of her eyes she saw Hunter pull himself up. Noticing how his neck was nearly bit off she bit down harder in anger and pulled up taking the dinosaurs neck with her teeth, she kept its head down with her foot as she pulled. The dinosaur roared in pain, nothing but pain and agony as she pulled off its skin and tissues from the bone. Suddenly Hunter twirled quickly and raced for the trees with fear painted in his eyes.

She was confused for a moment until she felt something crash into her side, she nearly fell but she caught herself as she quickly followed her momentum with steps and whirled around at the same time. A second dinosaur, smaller, about the size of her. She looked behind her for a moment, Hunter was gone into the trees. She was alone. She growled in anger of his betrayal when she had just saved him but didn't dwell on it yet. The older dinosaur was still on the ground, his blood spewing out of his neck as he thrashed desperately as he died from blood loss slowly, for a moment both dinosaurs stood still watching him as she twitched and made horrible gurgling sounds as his blood pooled around the dinosaur. It stopped moving soon but the blood kept pooling.

Both sides broke from their trance when he stopped moving, dead. The younger dinosaur had a flash of terrible sadness, like her heart was broken and never to be fixed then it was replaced by fury as it charged her. Speckles Jr. was ready, as soon as it was within range she pushed herself forward her jaw stretching wide. The dinosaur ran into her jaws, only its last moment of fear in its eyes as it tried to stop showed it had realized what was happening before she slammed her jaws shut as soon as she felt it brush her tongue. She heard the dinosaurs neck break as she bit down. She dropped it, it fell uselessly its eyes white and dead. It barely bled the bite had been so clean yet lethal. She stepped up her foot on its chest and roared, she roared loudly and clearly. Her roar was deep and short yet she heard it echo, everything went quiet around her. Birds, other smaller dinosaurs even the wind seemed to stop whistling. A second later everything resumed, the talk of smaller dinosaurs and the squawk of birds.

Speckles Jr. shook herself, she was uninjured surprisingly, the second dinosaur had never bitten her. Only rammed itself into her. She turned, a growl in the still quiet air as she heard footsteps. It was Hunter and Dactyl, he seemed happy but she noticed Dactyl had separated far from him, staring at him with utter disbelief and fury at his glee. Speckles Jr. was almost confused before she remembered what he had done moments earlier. She stepped forward roaring threateningly before she could take another step forward. He stepped back dumb founded, Dactyl slowly circled around them, taking her place behind Speckles Jr. Hunter shook himself sending her a look of surprise so she explained to his stupid face. "You left me to _die _when the second one came, I handled both of them by myself I even SAVED you and what did you do? You just ran and now you act surprised? Your unworthy of a packs protection and untrustworthy without any loyalty to anybody and you've better leave or you better believe I'll rip your throat out faster than I did them." She roared in fury at him, her head a inch away from his, she felt his breath as he took a shooken step back. "D-Dactyl?" Hunter wondered aloud, stepping back with a growl of fear when Speckles Jr. Took a step forward slamming her jaws shut on the air where his face had just been. "I wit her, you bad she tell true ting." She said slowly, yet steady and truthful in every word although sad and hesitant. She lowered her head as Hunter growled in anger. "This isn't the last you will see of me. You should not have kicked me out. You will regret this." He roared over his shoulder as he raced to the pines.

Speckles Jr. Huffed and Dactyl followed her, copying her as she dug into the dead dinosaurs hungry and feeling fruitful still in her victory. "They're Carnotaurus, both of them." Dactyl said as they both finished proud to know such knowledge said her confident features as she looked at Junior in the eye, full. Junior nodded, feeling tired. "I hate Carno's but I love my cave so let's go there." She said aloud, leading Dactyl to her old den. It took a long while for them to reach it from the bodies across the plain, a lot longer since Speckles Jr. had dragged the smaller Carno with them for food which was half caked with mud. At last she reached it, she hesitated for a moment before stepping in, memories bombarded her as Dactyl lay down where she had hid from the invading raptor before her father... she shook her head as she dropped the body in the far end of the cave ignoring the mud streaks dragging it had caused before walking over to Dactyl, she didn't know if the juvenile was awake or not but as she lay down resting her head on the stony ground, feeling at home finally. "What you did was brave." She whispered loud enough for Dactyl to hear, she made no reply and Junior closed her eyes. Feeling memories show themselves suddenly as she was sure she smelt her fathers scent still here. She ignored the invading Carno scents as she slipped into sleep. Her sleep was peaceful full of memories and a thought crossed her mind. Might that awful One-Eye still be alive? No there is no way he was carried away by two Mosasaurus her father had said, but even he had been doubtful saying that as if he believe there might be a way... Then again her father survived falling off a very high cliff and falling into water miles and miles below which should have been impossible so anything really could happen she thought. Her mind quieted as she fell completely asleep with the soft sound of Dactyl snoring beside her.


	10. Worries

Speckles Jr. woke up from a harsh shove, she blinked open her eyes yawning. "I wanna explore." Dactyl said excited. "Couldn't you wait for me to wake up for that?" Junior complained still tired. "NO EXPLORE NOW!" Dactyl demanded running out of the cave, Speckles Jr. followed remembering her childhood. Speckles Jr. realized it was much easier to travel through the forest now that she was taller and didn't have to avoid the many rocks, small trees or thick bushes that she could now easily step through or over. It was only a couple of large brambles and trees she had to duck or curve around while keeping up with the enthusiastic Dactyl. Jr. grabbed Dactyl's tail and she roared in indignation. Speckles Jr. gave her a sharp stern look of shut up. Dactyl quieted down and Speckles Jr. heard the noise again, a muffled roar of irritation and the sounds of twins breaking and branches snapping, it sounded like Hunter, she shoved Dactyl under the closest fern with her tail, then turned trying to track where the sound was coming from. She could swear it was louder and Jr. backed up against a tree, her tail forced to curve towards her mouth.

Jr. heard the sound clearly now, it was almost right next to them. She whipped her head around unsure and panicking from where the direction of the sound was coming from when suddenly Hunter burst from the trees his mouth wide opening going for her neck. Speckles Jr. sidestepped off of an survival instinct she had not known she had, Hunter ran into the tree, Jr. swore she saw a tooth fly out of his mouth as he quickly turned to face her but she didn't check as she twisted around slamming her tail into his side. Hunter almost fell down with the impact but he caught himself, Speckles Jr. was about to attack when Dactyl squeaked quietly under her, Jr. had almost stepped on her. Dactyl quickly recovered and hid in another bush.

Speckles Jr. was distracted as she made sure Dactyl was okay, momentarily forgetting about Hunter. That is until he grabbed Jr.'s back, drawing blood as Speckles Jr. quickly broke back into action. She snapping at him but he sidestepped still grabbing her back trying to pull her down using all of his weight. She resisted him struggling to keep herself up as her back screamed with pain as she felt blood rolling down her scales. She panicked for a moment then quickly thought of a plan that may or may not work. She inched forward barely keeping herself up until Hunter had to adjust his feet so that he didn't fall. When he did this and shifted his weight off of her Speckles Jr. quickly turned and rammed herself sideways into a tree, slamming Hunter's jaw off of her. He stepped back his jaw clearly aching. Her back and ribs ached madly but she recovered quickly, so did Hunter. Hunter ran at her with his jaws wide open, Speckles Jr. matched him with her own teeth. Both trying to get a grip on each others neck they instead slammed into each others heads, cancelling the others attack. Speckles Jr. recovered quicker than Hunter this time, she charged into Hunter pushing him into the ground. He roared with fury as she grabbed his neck quickly shifting her weight so that she could push his legs away with one of her feet so that he couldn't kick her off as she dug her teeth into his neck, she tasted blood warm and metallic in her mouth. Blood trickled out of his mouth as Hunter strained to breath, Jr. pulled his head towards her while pushing his body away still. His eyes sparkled with pain as he made dull gurgling sounds.

Speckles Jr. pulled harder trying to snap his neck as his blood spewed endlessly from the wound that was widening fatally. Dactyl unexpectedly flung herself into Speckles Jr.'s head roaring at Jr. Speckles Jr. stepped back hesitantly, watching Hunter carefully yet allowing the tiny juvenile too help him as Hunter slowly turned his head back around pain reflecting clear in his eyes, he lay there unmoving but breathing still. Weak and obviously in excruciating pain he slowly pushed himself up as Dactyl squeaked softly to her sibling, yet staying close to Speckles Jr. she was smart enough to know he was still dangerous. Speckles Jr. had stepped back deeming him not a threat but she regretted this instantly as he shot forward grabbing Dactyl and pulling her towards him, she tried to run and Jr. took a step forward but Hunter was quicker, he pushed her down and grabbed her pulling her closer with his mouth and stepped on her making her unable to move but very able to be crushed instantly.

Speckles Jr. didn't move as she looked at Dactyl who struggled crying for help under the weight of her brother's foot. Hunter growled threatening, then broke off into a choking cough as blood spilled out of his mouth as Jr. took a step forward feeling guilty and beating herself up for letting her guard down, a injured dinosaur is more dangerous than an uninjured dinosaur she reminded herself once again. "Unless you leave this forest, I will crus-" Hunter spoke before coughing as his whole body shook with pain before continuing. "Unless you leave I will crush her." He warned, his eyes were wild with pain and desperation. He wasn't thinking clearly, he couldn't have been seriously doing this in his right mind? Dactyl screeched with sudden fury and hurt and bit Hunter's foot. He let go momentarily growling with pain and surprise as Dactyl got up running towards Speckles Jr. Hunter reached forward but recoiled with pain when he set his weight on only his injured foot.

Dactyl scampered behind Jr. she heard Dactyl hide under a tree nearby satisfied she took a step towards Hunter ready to kill him. Hunter swiftly ran into Speckles Jr. who surprised and forgetting again that injured dinosaurs were still very capable of killing stepped back as her only reflex. Hunter snapped his teeth shut right in front of Jr.'s eyes causing her step back again out of fear, Hunter was overwhelming her, next he leaned down quickly snapping at her feet. He caught it and yanked then let go, Speckles Jr. roared with pain and uncertainty of the situation, almost tripping over herself. Next Hunter dipped under her mouth pushing upwards quickly, he secured a deep grip on her throat and shoved her backwards into a tree. She fell and Hunter pushed her down with force as she tried to keep her balance. Speckles Jr. felt panic overwhelming her she couldn't breathe and Hunter held her down into the ground with more force each second. She felt her blood leaking quickly as Jr.'s head felt light. She dropped her head in submission giving up. Her last thought as Hunter bit down harder and harder was. This was the end...


	11. Crippled

Hunter suddenly let go off Speckles Jr.'s neck and he roared in his supposed victory. At first Jr. was confused, am I a ghost now? What is happening. Then she realized, Hunter had thought she had died when she had not died quite yet. She slowly came up with a plan, a great plan may she mention. She waited for her vision to clear as she lay there feeling useless and she felt her blood pooling around her. Her head still felt heavy and her whole body hurt yet she took quiet breaths until she could properly see and hear her surroundings once again. Jr. saw Hunter laying down next to a tree his breathing loud and raspy. He was clearly dying. _Let me put you out of your misery then. _Speckles Jr. quietly and slowly got up, using the tree she had fell against to held her. Hunter had not noticed her, his eyes closed. She stalked towards him still feeling weak. Jr. was also dying but she would not die yet not until Dactyl was safe. Dactyl, she remembered where was she. Speckles Jr. stopped for a moment then continued she couldn't focus on that now as she was right behind him.

Hunter's eyes opened and he flew off of the ground straight into Speckles Jr. she was startled and still weak, Hunter bit at her neck again but she threw her head back as she head teeth snap where her still bleeding throat had been. Hunter stepped back as Speckles Jr. steadied herself the pain was becoming too much to bare. They both circled each other, Speckles Jr. slowly starting to drag herself as Hunter looked stronger than ever compared to her. But Hunter did not know the lesson Speckles Jr. knew as he took one look at her slumped and tired body and ran at her mouth opening eyes already sparkling with victory. The injured are always strong. Speckles Jr. whipped around with startling speed that surprised the far side of her conscious mind as she met Hunter's move with her own, he ran past her as Jr. stepped to the side turning immediately. Hunter turned as well to counter her but he was too late, Jr. smashed into him forcing him towards a tree with her whole body force. Her forehead ached more now that she was pushing a whole dinosaur with it but she didn't stop. Hunter kept on his feet by sidestepped quicker than Speckles Jr. thought possible but it was useless for him. They both collided with a tree at last, Hunter turned to attack her as Jr. jumped to the side, but she heard what he had not. A crack from the tree just before it came crashing down on top of him killing him as it smashed him into the ground instantly breaking his ribs and crushing his back nearly flat.

Speckles Jr. looked at the dead Hunter, his ribs smashed by the tree as he lay motionless on the ground she slowly collapsed there finally giving into the pain. Then she remembered Dactyl. "Dactyl?" She roared quietly, she fought herself to get up again. Jr. sniffed smelling Dactyl's scent from where she ran into the forest around them, she followed the scent trying her best to ignore everything else she smelled, blood, Hunter, forest smells, and Utahraptors? She sniffed again, definitely raptors. She heard a small roar of defiance, pain and fear. She called for Dactyl again as she was about to step into the forest to look for her but Dactyl appeared out of the trees. Jr. was relieved until she noticed the look of terror on Dactyl and the fact she was bleeding as Dactyl hid under her. She stepped back and Dactyl followed what Jr. did until they were in the middle of the convenient clearing she and Hunter had fought in.

Utahraptors burst from the trees, surrounding them in seconds. A image of her dying mother flashed in her mind but she pushed it away quickly as she heard a thump behind her, looking behind her Dactyl had dropped to the ground. Her eyes were glazed and there was a long deep gash unmistakable from a Utahraptor claw. Speckles Jr. stepped over her and whipped her head around slowly as the Utahraptors began their advancement waiting for movement. Dactyl got up under her with a growl of pain and Jr. felt panic rise up for the juvenile. The Utahraptor in front of her stated forward quickly and waited, it wasn't close enough too bite but a second one came up from the side and after waiting for it to get closer Speckles Jr. ran forward and bite down but her jaw snapped on open air, it had barely dodged her. She returned to Dactyl and both raptors bounced back to their clan and Jr. whipped around to fend for Dactyl again when she saw a Utahraptor just a foot from her. Speckles Jr. stepped forward but the raptor did not stop, it was aiming for her left Jr. waited and as the reached her left side she bit downwards but the Utah had stopped skidding inches from where her mouth once again met with nothing but air she turned but she was not fast enough as the Utah flew back Dactyl ripping open her throat and leaving the Juvenile on the ground who was bleeding out in seconds. Jr. looked down at Dactyl feeling like ice, frozen in terror for the juvenile when suddenly she felt claws hook onto her from several spots. She snapped back into action looking beside her and seeing raptors clinging to her digging in their claws and biting down on her trying to rip her flesh out.

Speckles Jr. whipped herself side to side so quick she almost shook herself off her feet but she felt the few raptors on her fall off of their holds on her and retreat to their pack once again. Speckles Jr. drooped her head down to Dactyl as the juvenile spasmed, her eyes pooled white as blood ran out of her neck. Jr. chocked with grief, she brushed her muzzle against the dying Juvenile's body in one last act of compassion. Dactyl's body stilled and as much as Speckles Jr. willed Dactyl too suddenly move again that did not happen and never would, fighting back tears she roared with grief and anger towards the raptors and maybe the world in general, running straight through the line of raptors ignoring their threatening calls and their roars of victory, stumbling towards the beach she roared with bitterness and anger as she knew if she had not fallen for the clever trick of the raptor Dactyl would be alive.

She heard waves crashing and started towards it walking slowly with her head down and eyes closed, She somehow avoided the many obstacles of the forest and she felt sand beneath her and eventually water touched her feet. She opened her eyes, seeing the blue tinted water of the ocean as it swooshed in and out, covering and uncovered her feet with wet sand and strangles of reed and seaweed. Speckles Jr. stepped back and lay down, curling her tail under her head so that she could breathe without snuffing sand into her noise. Her whole body ached and she saw the sand under her quickly turn red, she still felt weak but she felt like she didn't feel it anymore her whole body shook with coldness that wasn't there, with pain she did not feel anymore. Her whole body was numb and shaking she watched the ocean as the tide receded farther down the beach.

Jr. did not close her eyes for a long time, and as the sun set she got up, and waded into the ocean. She dunked herself under and quickly resurfaced her head and pushed back to shore when suddenly she turned behind her hearing the crash of a giant wave before seeing it. She froze as the wave crashed into her dragging her off her feet immediately and she tried to push her feet down into the sand below the water but she couldn't she knew which way was up on instinct she pushed her feet up, already tired but running out of air she forced her legs to work. She surfaced quickly and found herself not too far off. She pushed her feet down now that she was correctly angled and they touched easily. It turned out the wave had brought her closer to the sand not farther out to sea. She walked out of the water slowly she had not inhaled any water but her nose ached with the seawater that had invaded it. Out of the water she was clean from blood but fresh blood quickly began spewing again. Only now did she realize as the sea salt clearly pointed out all open wounds that she had been walking funny, looking at her leg she saw a wide piece of flesh torn out, all the way to the bone. Looking at it and realizing it was there she suddenly felt the pain erupt from it, she stifled a roar of pain as she slowly bent herself down, laying down again. The sand caked the wound quickly, all her wounds in fact. The salt water made them sting more than they had before, miserable she closed her eyes trying to sleep but the pain kept her up and she gave up opening them again.

Speckles Jr. studied the stars that were emerging from the sky, she noticed she had stopped bleeding which was good, she reflected trying her best to ignore the pain that came especially from her foot and her neck but also from other small scratched and bites and from her sore ribs and back. The ocean breeze smelt good and at last she felt the pain begin to even out as she got used to it, by now the stars were shining bright and her eyes were stinging with the want to sleep and sand blown from the wind into them. She closed her eyes and she held them there willing to sleep but she could not, opening them again she growled and got up feeling this was useless, she fell immediately roaring in pain as she put weight on her leg that she had forgotten about. Speckles Jr's wound burned like a fire now, she pushed herself up tasting sand as she used her head as counter weight. She held her head up slowly and feeling the sand between her scales crunching as she moved she became uncomfortable while traveling along the beach, she no longer wanted to go back home it only seemed to bring tragedy though she was still bitter about how she had been so easily tricked by the raptors. Her leg ached along with her neck, she realized that the bleeding had not stopped there it had just been momentarily blocked off by the sand.

Jr. didn't know where she was going, she was just following the beach but now she saw the ocean pass where One Eye had died and her last remaining sibling had perished as well. Shrugging to herself she supposed the earth might have grown back there from the meteor shower that had happened. Speckles Jr. limped towards the ocean pass surprisingly it didn't seem to far away. Which made sense she supposed, a half dead Tarbosaurus and a starving hatchling wouldn't have made it much farther. After a long few hours Jr. made it to the ocean pass. She stood on the beginning of the rocky surface distantly remembering the past before continuing. There was nothing but a few footprints and bushes on the pass as she crossed it, following the curving and twisting path. Rustling sounded behind her, she turned around seeing one of the few bushes in the barren rocky surface of many crooks and hiding places. She warily limped to the bush. As she approached two small dinosaurs burst out of it fleeing with tiny squeaks of terror. She turned trying to see what they were but in her curiosity she accidentally stepped on her injured foot and she lifted it in sudden pain nearly falling over but luckily a convenient rock was beside her and caught her as she almost fell though it hurt her already aching ribs she slowly pulled herself together as the pain in her foot subsided. Speckles Jr. balanced once again on her singular good leg trying her best not to use the other one that much as she limped.

Each time her injured foot hit the ground she flinched, it was painful and she was tired and cold. She followed where she had last seen the tiny creatures entering a crook where the cliff wall reached out so that you could not see behind it where it flattened out again. She pulled her head around and the two creatures jumped out again trying to escape, but Jr. grabbed one of the small creatures in her mouth careful not to bite down, she set herself down making sure her injured foot was not the one she was laying on and she dropped the tiny creature beside her. It seemed to realize she didn't want to hurt them but the second one was still wary and frightened as it inched forward. She studied the one who did not fear her any longer. The second baby came closer until it stood next to its presumed sibling. It was too dark too see their true colors but they looked like a reddish color, one of the babies were well fed while the other was most likely starving as Jr. could see its ribs. She tried to see what type of dinosaur they were, curiously she bent her head closer sniffing their scent she stifled a silent sob as she remembered Dactyl. The skinny one growled and jumped in front of it's companion who whimpered. She smiled to herself at how small they were, smaller than her toe claws. Closer now she realized what type of dinosaur they were as she looked at the defending sibling they were...

PS: Word blank, whoever guesses it in comments gets a shout out in next chapter if you wanna try to guess it xD  
O _ _  
E _ _  
C _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
Hint: Both the 1st and 2nd word end with E, the 3rd word's last letter is in the 1st word (if you get the 1st word right) The _'s are fill in the blank letters for you guys to guess! It has to do with a character in the movie and the two hatchlings in this chapter...


	12. Travels and parenting?

They were Tyrannosaurs! Tyrannosaurus Rex hatchling! Jr. was shook, how was she supposed to leave these hatchling out here alone but she couldn't possibly take care of them... could she? Speckles Jr shook herself and continued limping to her new found destination, it reminded her of how much she had failed Dactyl. She turned around hearing the pattering of tiny feet on stone and saw the hatchlings following her, Jr turned back around and continued however she found herself subconsciously slowing down, perhaps because of her leg, and perhaps of the hatchlings.

The ocean pass took a longer time to walk across than she seemed to have remembered. Probably due to the multiple times Jr had to take a break has the still fresh wounds slowly drew her strength. There had been multiple instances where Speckles Jr. had fallen, nearly slid off the edge or had to pause to gather her remaining strength to continue the migration. The hatchlings were calm and patient throughout the whole time, slowly seeming to gain trust in this intriguing dinosaur.

The day was already ending as Jr and the hatchling reached the other end. The sub adult Tarbosaurus had been going slower as the day dragged on... the Hatchlings seemed to show emotions to this as they easily kept up with Jr now and showed wariness and concern towards the dinosaur who had spared them. There was only a few steps to go but when the tired, and suffering Speckles Junior looked up towards their old home there was only ashes and blankness...

Jr stumbled in disbelief... until they realized there was new growth peeking in through the ashes here and there... and knew that there still had to be something of their old home and such they walked through the ashes and debris the hatchlings struggling to follow Jr. The subadult Tarbosaurus' leg burned with pain as she pushed through the layer of ashes like snow but it didn't stop Jr. they followed the trail they remember in the back of their mind that they had used to come to their rendezvous spot.

The hatchlings behind Jr follow in her footprints through the ash that layered the ground. However night was already turning the black scenery into pure darkness forcing the traveling carnivores to lay down in the ashes of Jr's past homelands. Jr laid down the ashes soon covered her scales and wounds in a like cover as the wind blew the blank wastelands ashes around, it clung to her wounds but Jr ignored the pain springing up in them and essentially passed out to the exhaustion of hauling about her weight on one leg. She was exhausted, pained and in fatal condition with these wounds. The hatchlings weren't far behind her in potential death but they snuggles against the seemingly caring dinosaur they had adopted as their parent. Before long they were all asleep in the open, dead homelands...


End file.
